Episode 7374 (17th December 2015)
Plot Emma takes charge and checks Moses over as Debbie panics. Diane advises Gordon to wait until the new year before making contact with Chas or Aaron, explaining about the helicopter crash and Chas' PTSD. Emma advises Debbie to take Moses to hospital but Debbie throws her out. Ross arrives back home and witnesses the end of the commotion. Dan attempts to settle Kerry's nerves by showing the procedure to her but he ends up making her feel worse. Debbie explains what happened to Ross, including Emma's visit to Charity. Ross storms round to Emma and James in the pub and warns Emma to stay away from them. Laurel confesses to Nicola that her divorce came through today. She adds that she has realised that her and Marlon are better suited as friends and wonders if that's all she is good for. Nicola attempts to cheer her up and subjects her to a practice makeover for the factory Christmas party, insisting she wear her dress. Gordon questions Diane on the shooting but she doesn't feel comfortable answering his questions. Gordon finds out for himself by finding a Hotten Courier article online. Kerry attends her appointment at the hospital but panics and runs out at the first opportunity. Alone, Joanie job-searches, desperate to find something to replace her factory job. James warns Emma she needs to stop sneaking around. Dan finds Kerry at home and she insists she's not going through with the operation. Jimmy is suspicious when he walks in on Nicola and Laurel talking about Ashley. Dan tells Kerry he's rescheduled her appointment at the hospital and they need to leave for it now. He offers to stay with her throughout the entire operation and she agrees to go. Nicola agrees to attend the factory party with Laurel but soon asks Ashley to join Laurel instead. She tells Jimmy she plans to reunite Laurel and Ashley before new year. Joanie tells Zak she's returning the dress. They agree to attempt to stay out of each other's way and Joanie advises him she will move out at the first opportunity. Dan faints whilst watching Kerry's operation take place. Ross gives Debbie short shrift over leaving Moses in the bath unattended. Emma goes round to apologise and notices Moses' breathing is shallow. She worries that he has fluid on his lungs and advises Debbie to phone an ambulance when she learns she didn't take Moses to A&E as she advised. Diane agrees to test the waters by mentioning Gordon to Aaron. He's grateful. As the paramedics take Moses to hospital, Ross is furious to learn that Debbie ignored Emma's advice and lays the blame on her. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Mr Chiddi - Nick Underwood Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Upstairs bathroom and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area, theatre and corridors *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilet hallway *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *A paramedic is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes